Down for the count
by yankeegal13
Summary: twilight ends up getting sick and she gets help from a good friend, how will it turn out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day in ponyville, Twilight was thinking of doing some research for a few hours, so she decided to get out of bed to go to her study to do some research, however when she tried to get out of bed, she thought to herself, "Its probably just stiff limbs, I must have slept well last night, so I guess I'll shower and get dressed." However before she got to her bathroom to shower, she started falling down a bit, Twilight thought, "I probably should get my eyes checked soon." After finally reaching the bathroom door, twilight opened the door to shower real quick, after taking her shower, she started coughing a lot while trying to get dressed for the day. Twilight thought to herself, "I'm probably going to need a short day today, this coughing is intense, plus I need to meet applejack for lunch in a few hours." After trying hard to get to her lab, she couldn't have the strength to make it all the way to the lab, so when she made it downstairs she saw a medicine cabinet and a couch, so she decided to take some medicine and take a brief nap.


	2. Chapter 2

After twilight woke up from her nap, she tried to pay attention to her surroundings, she noticed a few things. First thing she noticed was she was not alone in the room, second thing she noticed, she had an ice pack on her. Twilight began to think, "I must have been out a while." Then twilight heard a few voices in the other room, when she asked who it was, applejack had come back into the room. Twilight asked Applejack, "what are you doing here." Applejack said to twilight, "I got some of the work done early today and I thought I'd stop by." Twilight said to Applejack, "You didn't need to, also how long were you here for." Applejack said, "Twilight, you are one of my best friends, you know I would help you in an instant, also I came by early to see if we were going on our lunch date and you didn't answer so I got concerned." Twilight said, "Was I out that long, I must have felt pretty bad if that was the case." Applejack said, just be thankful that I'm here to help, when I came i was hoping you were answering the door and you didn't so I had to use an extra key I had to come in and I noticed you were asleep and you were out of it so I checked you and I realized you were running a fever so I went to get the thermometer and you registered a 103 fever so I decided to let you rest." Twilight said, "that probably explains the ice pack then." Applejack then said to twilight, "just get some rest I'll get you something to eat and some tissues, the medicine is on the table next to you so you can take it yourself when needed." When Applejack came back with twilights lunch, twilight asked Applejack, "Do you wanna stay a few days, I'm going to need some help with some things." Applejack said, "Of course twilight, in fact I packed my stuff early this morning in case anything was needed." After the conversation, twilight decided to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After twilight settled down for a nap, applejack decided to do some of twilights chores around the castle. She cleaned the kitchen, swept the floors and did some cooking. While applejack was doing some of the chores, she heard a knock on the door, on the other side of the door was Fluttershy. Applejack asked Fluttershy, "What brings you here." Fluttershy said, "I was doing some work in the area so I thought I'd stop by to see how twilight was doing." Applejack said to Fluttershy, "Twilight is asleep right now, she fell ill and I was letting her get some rest while I do her chores for her." Fluttershy said to applejack, "I almost forgot, I had some medicine made, I always keep a few stashes on me in case they are needed for whatever reason." Applejack said, "Thanks Fluttershy, also if you can be a dear, I need to run some errands, can you stay with twilight until I get back." Fluttershy said to applejack, "I'd love to stay with twilight so you can make a grocery run." After talking to Fluttershy, applejack decided to make a run to the store.


	4. Chapter 4

While Applejack was helping out at Twilights castle, twilight woke up from her nap. She was curious what the ruckus was about. Applejack then said to twilight, "I was just cleaning up so you could take it easy." Twilight asked applejack, "I meant to ask you something earlier but I was so out of it I forgot what I wanted to ask." Applejack said to twilight, "I'm sure I'll figure out what you wanted to ask but I do plan to stay till you start to feel better just so you don't overdo it." Twilight asked applejack, "But what about the farm, shouldn't you worry about the farm." Applejack said to twilight, "The farm is being handled, we get plenty of helpers to help out, plus Big Mac can take care of some of it, so you don't have to worry about it, I'm more focused on making sure you are feeling better."

After the conversation, applejack went to the kitchen to get twilight some medicine and water, when she got back, she noticed had fallen back asleep. Applejack thought, "I'll just leave the water and medicine here on the side table." After putting the stuff on the side table, applejack heard a knock on the door. When applejack opened the door, she noticed it was Fluttershy. Applejack said, "Thanks for coming by." Fluttershy said, "no problem, it's very much appreciated." Fluttershy asked applejack, "How is twilight doing." Applejack said, "Twilight is asleep right now, I was getting some stuff for her and she fell asleep before I got back." Fluttershy said, "It's not a problem, also I got you guys some meals for a few days." Applejack said back, "Thank you Fluttershy, it is nice what you are doing to help." After Fluttershy dropped the meals off, applejack went back to check on twilight.


	5. Chapter 5

Applejack stayed at Twilights castle for the next four days, by the fifth day, Twilight got out of bed and when she got downstairs she noticed applejack was making breakfast. Applejack said, "Twilight, I didn't hear you wake up, how are you feeling." Twilight said, "I'm feeling a lot better, thank you for asking." Twilight then asked applejack, "What are you cooking." Applejack said, "I'm making some pancakes you want some." Twilight said, "I would love some pancakes." While twilight and applejack were eating breakfast, twilight asked, "what kind of pancakes are there." Applejack said, "apple cranberry." Twilight said, "these are wonderful, thanks for making them."

After breakfast, Twilight said to applejack, "Thanks for helping me out the last few days, I really appreciate all the help while I was recuperating." Applejack said back, "it's no problem, I enjoy helping you out, that's what friends are for." After the conversation, applejack headed back to the farm.


End file.
